Un jeu d'amour
by Doune
Summary: Bella, étudiante dans une école d'arts est éperdument amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Ce dernier, aveuglé par l'amour qu'il porte à Ana, ne remarque pas sa détresse. Shakespeare les entraînera dans un jeu qui va éveiller leurs sentiments.


**Bonjour. Voici ma première fiction ;)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai dix sept ans. Je vis à New York, où mes parents m'ont envoyé il y un an de cela pour poursuivre mes études d'Art. J'habite un petit appartement que je partage avec une fille totalement délurée ; Alice. C'est la première personne que j'ai rencontré en arrivant ici, elle m'a été d'une grande aide à mes débuts. Encore aujourd'hui, elle apporte un peu de joie dans ma vie et dans cet appartement qui serait si sinistre sans elle. Je n'ai pas énormément d'amis ici. Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire, et je n'aime pas particulièrement traîner en groupe. A l'école, j'ai fais la connaissance de Jacob Black, un garçon vraiment très drôle et attachant. Je le considère aujourd'hui comme mon meilleur ami, nous partageons beaucoup de chose tout les deux comme notre passion pour les expériences dangereuses et téméraires. Je ne regrette pas du tout ma décision de poursuivre mes études à New York. Elle m'a permis de faire _sa_ connaissance. Il s'appelle Edward Cullen, il est en troisième année, dans la même classe que Alice. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai étais ébahi par sa beauté. Au début, je n'arrivais pas à définir les sentiments qui m'envahissaient lorsque j'étais en sa présence. Puis, j'ai compris que c'était un peu plus que de l'admiration, c'était de l'amour. Il était évident que j'étais amoureuse de lui, même si il était incapable de m'aimer en retour. En effet, il sortait déjà avec une autre fille : Ana, une personne égoïste et superficielle. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler la haine que j'avais envers elle. Elle utilisait l'homme que j'aimais, elle se servait de lui. Et lui était aveuglée par l'amour qu'il lui portait. J'aurais tué pour qu'il puisse un jour m'aimer comme il l'aimait elle. Quand je me trouvais trop près de lui, je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes émotions, ces traîtresses !

Une lumière aveuglante me réveilla, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Alice venait tout juste d'entrer dans ma chambre et elle avait tiré les rideaux de manière à me réveiller.

« Debout ! » cria-t-elle de sa voix aigu, une manière de s'assurer que je l'avais bien entendu.

« Encore cinq minutes .. » marmonnai-je en enfouissant ma tête sous mon oreiller.

« Si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite tu vas arriver en retard en cours, tu auras sans doutes du mal à les rattraper et tu louperas ton examen qui je te le rappel est prévu pour dans moins d'un mois. Oh et, quelle excuse tu trouveras cette fois ? »

Je haïssais Alice dans ces moments là.

« Prise en otage par un lit douillet, ça compte ? » lui répondis-je, en me redressant.

« J'en doute. »

Cette fois ci, elle m'arracha ma couette, geste qui me força à quitter mon lit, pour de bon. Je fus prête au bout d'une heure, Alice m'avait devancée. Je quittai donc seule notre appartement pour me rendre à l'école comme tous les matins. La matinée me parût très longue, j'assistai à mes cours d'histoire de la musique sans y prêter beaucoup d'intérêt. A l'heure du midi, je déjeunais avec Jacob. Nous avons passé un très bon moment, comme toujours, mêlant les rires à nos conversations. A grand regret je quittai Jake pour reprendre mes cours de l'après-midi. Je traînais dans les couloirs, livres en mains durant le quart d'heure précédant mon cours d'histoire du théâtre. C'est alors que je _l_'aperçu. Il se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de moi, entouré de ses amis. Il affichait toujours ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Je ne voyais alors que son visage, ses traits si parfaits. Plus rien n'existait alors en dehors de lui et moi. La distance nous séparant se faisait de plus en plus faible et je me sentais déjà paniquer. Mes jambes perdirent leur équilibre et sans que j'eus le temps de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvée à plat ventre sur le sol, manifestant déjà les rires moqueurs des autres. J'étais tellement gênée à cet instant précis. Mais j'avais l'habitude, c'était une scène qui se répétait à chaque fois que je le croisai. Alors que je tentai de me relever, deux mains saisirent les miennes. Je m'empêchai de croiser le regard de cette personne. « Respire, calme toi » me dis-je au fond de moi même.

« Est ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-il de sa voix veloutée dont j'avais souvent rêvé.

« Oui », me ressaisis-je après quelques secondes d'absence.

Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, j'étais incapable de dire où faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne le lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et m'enfuie en courant, m'évitant ainsi de me ridiculiser un peu plus. Je le savais, ma réaction en sa présence était des plus idiotes. Mais l'amour que je lui portai était si fort que je ne pouvais lutter contre. J'étais prête à souffrir par amour pour lui.

Mes cours de l'après midi me parurent durer une éternité. Le professeur continuait son monologue, mais je n'en écoutais pas un traître mot. Mes pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers lui. Je me repassais notre bref échange de tout à l'heure. C'était la première fois que lui, Edward Cullen, semblait avoir une marque d'attention envers moi. Dans le passé, nos échanges s'étaient limités aux brèves répliques de la routine. Jamais il ne s'était vraiment intéressait à moi.

A la fin de la journée, je rejoignis l'appartement que je partageais avec Alice, complètement extenuée. Je me dirigeais directement vers la cuisine et m'offris un verre d'eau bien frais.

« Cullen m'a parlé de toi aujourd'hui ! cria la voix de ma colocataire du salon. »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec l'eau. Alors, je ne m'étais pas fait d'idée : il s'était vraiment, l'espace d'un instant, soucié de moi. Je rejoignis aussitôt Alice que je trouvai affalée dans le divan.

« Mais..il….je…..Que. »

Et voilà, je me repris à bégayer. Je m'arrêter quelques instants, pour construire une phrase qui tiendrait la route.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Qu'il aimerait mieux te connaître », s'empressa-t-elle de me répondre.

Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'un choc. Je m'assis à côté d'Alice, sans dire quoi que ce soit.

« Il m'a dit qu'il te trouvais mystérieuse. Il m'a posé pleins de questions bizarres sur toi. »

J'osai enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« De quel genre ? »

« Du genre, ce que tu fais en rentrant des cours, ta couleur préférée, ton objet fétiche. »

J'étais bouche bée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai absolument rien dis de personnel. »

Je restai muette. Il s'intéressait à moi plus que je ne le pensais. J'avais de bonnes raisons de me faire de nouveaux faux espoirs. Il s'était renseignée à Alice, la personne qui me connaissait le plus ici, avec Jacob. Cette attention me flattait plus qu'il ne le fallait. Je me posais milles et unes questions. Comment cette attention nouvelle était-elle née ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il maintenant à moi, alors que nous nous croisons tous les jours dans les couloirs depuis plus d'un an ? Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre.

« Tu sais, il serais peut être temps que tu cesse de lui cacher tes sentiments. »

Je la fusillai du regard.

« Craches le morceau, bon sang ! » dit-elle presque en criant.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, » soufflais-je.

Elle passa une main sur mon dos.

« Je te soutiendrais toujours. »

Son regard était plein de sincérité. Je souris. Alice était ma bonne étoile. Ma confidente. Depuis plus d'un an, elle m'aidait à faire les bons choix et me soutenait toujours. Ce que j'appréciais chez elle. Je ne m'attardais pas dans le salon et rejoignis ma chambre. Je me plongeai dans Roméo et Juliette. Mon histoire préférée, depuis toute petite. Lire demandait toute ma concentration, et me permettait par la même occasion, d'oublier les soucis de l'extérieur quelques instants. Demain débutait le casting pour les rôles principaux de Roméo et Juliette au sein de l'école. Je m'étais préparée pour le rôle de Juliette, sans grande conviction. En effet, la concurrence était rude. Je travaillai mon rôle très tard dans la nuit.

Je me réveillai, des frissons dans tout le corps. Ma couverture m'avait fuie, rejoignant le sol. Je réalisai que je m'étais endormie habillée, tenant encore Shakespeare entre les mains. Je soupirai et me levai pour aller prendre une bonne douche. L'eau était froide, gelée, mais ça ne me gênais pas. Bien au contraire, elle m'aidait à faire surface. Ce n'est qu'une demie heure plus tard que je retrouvai Alice, dans la cuisine.

« Tu es bien matinale, » ce matin, me dit-elle.

J'acquiesçais, en me servant un verre de jus d'orange.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est ce fichu rôle qui te met dans cet état ? »

Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment elle faisait pour tout deviner ainsi. Elle prit ma non-réponse pour un oui. Elle se racla vivement la gorge

« _Jésus ! quelle hâte ! Pouvez-vous pas attendre un peu ? Voyez-vous pas que je suis hors d'haleine ?_ »

Je souris, et reconnus la réplique de la nourrice qui me précédais. Sacré Alice ! Je pris un ton précipité.

« _Comment peux-tu être hors d'haleine quand il te reste assez d'haleine pour me dire que tu es hors d'haleine ? L'excuse que tu donnes à tant de délais est plus longue à dire que le récit que tu t'excuses de différer tes nouvelles sont-elles bonnes ou mauvaises ?_ »

Je marquai un temps de pose avant de reprendre.

« _Réponds à cela réponds d'un mot, et j'attendrai les détails. Édifie-moi : sont elles bonnes ou mauvaises ?_ »

« Très convaincant ! » me lança-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Merci, »soufflais-je.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rôle est à toi. »

J'aurai aimé en être aussi certaine qu'elle. Depuis petite, je n'ai toujours eut que très peu d'assurance en moi. J'étais pétrifiée à l'idée de passer ce casting. Mais c'était quelque chose de très important pour moi. Il s'agissait de ma pièce préférée et dieu sait que j'avais pu m'y attarder. J'arrivai à l'école et je quittai Alice qui me souhaita un dernier « bonne chance ». Je pris la direction de l'amphithéâtre où avait lieux les auditions, je sentis la pression monter d'un cran. En arrivant, je vis une foule qui patientait déjà formant une longue file d'attente. Je me plaçai à l'extrémité en tâchant de respirer calmement. Dans la file je reconnus des filles de troisième et quatrième années. Je n'avais aucune chance : elles étaient bourrées de talents. Alors que j'envisageais de faire demie tout, la silhouette d'Alice m'apparut comme sortie de nulle part.

« Alice ? Mais .. Tu n'es pas en cours ? »

Elle sourit comme fière d'elle.

« Non, en fait j'avais trop peur que tu te défiles, et je crois que j'ai eu raison de faire demi tour. »

Je soupirai.

« Ecoutes, c'est une perte de temps, je n'ai pas la moindre chance. »

« Bien sur que si ! Tu prépares cette audition depuis des mois, ne gâches pas tout. »

« Alice.., » soufflais je.

« Tu passeras cette audition, que tu le veuille où non. »

Je me demandais comment un être aussi chétif pouvait faire preuve d'autant d'autorité. Bien sûr lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alice, je ne pouvait pas refuser. Voilà comment je me retrouvais à patienter pendant des heures qui me paraissaient toutes aussi longues les unes que les autres. Alice, à mes côtés, s'occupait à chantonner. Au bout de trois heures je reçu enfin mon numéro : le 3954. Il ne me restai plus qu'à attendre (encore) que vienne mon tour. Au bout d'une heure le numéro 3950 fut appelée. Je me sentis alors vraiment mal. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et j'avais du mal à garder mon calme. Alice tentait de me rassurer comme elle le pouvait.

« Tout va bien se passer, m'assura-t-elle. »

Je répétai mon texte dans ma tête. Plus le temps passait et plus ma peur s'agrandissait. Les filles qui me précédaient sortaient parfois en larmes, déçues, mais très rarement sûres d'elles. La rumeur tournait que le jury était très sévère.

Numéro 3954.

C'était mon tour. Alice me fit un sourire encourageant avant de me pousser vers les portes qui donnaient sur l'amphithéâtre. Je m'efforçai de contrôler le rythme de ma respiration. Je marquai quelques secondes de pause avant de faire face au jury. Il était composé de quatre personnes : deux hommes et deux femmes. Parmi eux se trouvait mon professeur de théâtre, un homme très sympa. Il me fit un clin d'œil ce qui me rassura quelque peu. Ils me rappelèrent l'acte et la scène que je devrais interpréter et la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Juliette. Je leur fis ensuite signe que j'était prête. Soudain la tension retomba. J'étais comme chez moi, j'étais moi même, faisant ce que j'aime le plus au monde, plus rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de faire ce que j'aimais. J'interprétais Juliette tel que je l'avais imaginée. Mieux, j'étais Juliette pendant quelques minutes. Je la comprenais, j'étais en parfaite fusion avec elle.

Je sortis de l'audition avec quelques doutes, mais je n'avais pas paniqué c'était le plus important. Je retrouvai Alice qui me serra dans ses bras, comme fière de moi, alors que rien n'était assurée. Nous prîmes le chemin de la sortie quand je la vit. Elle était là. Elle patientait pour passer l'audition elle aussi. Je ne pu empêcher la haine qui était en moi de refaire surface. Anna. Je la haïssais. Je la haïssais parce qu'elle avait tout ce que je n'avais pas. Elle l'avait lui, mais elle ne mesurais pas la chance qu'elle avait. A cet instant même, elle fricotait avec un homme que je n'avais jamais vu au sein de l'école. Je voulais tellement qu'il ouvre les yeux. Qu'il réalise qu'elle se fichait tellement de lui. Alice, qui avait suivie mon regard, avait deviné ce qui me perturbait. Elle me prit par le bras, et m'emmena hors de l'amphithéâtre. Je ne vis pas ce qu'elle perçu dans mon regard mais elle parût vraiment déstabilisée.

« Bella, cesse de t'occuper de ça, veut tu ? »

Ses intonations ressemblaient à celle d'une mère parlant à son enfant.

« Ca me met hors de moi, » répondis-je, au bord de l'hystérie.

« Tout finis par ce savoir un jour », me souffla-t-elle.

La journée passa sans que je ne le vit une seule fois. J'en était déprimée. Sa présence m'étais vitale. Une journée sans croiser son magnifique regard était forcément une mauvaise journée.

Le soir, je dînais avec Alice dans la cuisine de notre appartement. C'était elle qui avait cuisiné. Sa spécialité : des spaghettis bolognaises.

« Emmet et Rose mangent avec nous demain soir ! » m'annonça-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

« Oh ! » dis-je avec enthousiasme.

Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ces deux là. Ils étais partis en voyage en Europe il y a plus de deux mois.

« Ils sont revenus d'Europe ? » M'empressais-je d'ajouter.

« Aujourd'hui même », me répondit-elle.

Emmet, que je considérais comme mon grand frère m'avait terriblement manqué. Son humour démesuré me faisait toujours sourire. Quant à Rosalie, c'était son côté critique qui m'avait le plus manqué. Je pris cette nouvelle avec entrain et j'avais déjà hâte d'être à demain.

Le lendemain, je me rendis à l'école, terriblement stressée. A midi précise devait être affiché les résultats du casting. J'appréhendais. Je l'avais tellement préparé que j'espérais –au moins- avoir un rôle, aussi petit soit-il. Le premier rôle m'étais déjà sorti de la tête, face à cette rude concurrence, l'évidence m'était apparu : il était impossible que moi, simple élève de première année, je puisse l'obtenir. Mes deux heures de cours de danse furent désastreuse. Habituellement, je n'étais pas particulièrement douée dans cette matière, mon manque de souplesse y était pour quelque chose. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais tendue plus que jamais. Mon corps était rigide rendant mes mouvements mous et insignifiants, ce qui ne me valus que des réprimandes du professeur. Je fus soulagée quand le cours toucha à sa fin. Je pris une douche rapide et rejoignis les couloirs. Je regardai ma montre. 12h05. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Deux possibilités s'offraient à moi. La première : je me rendais toute suite au panneau d'affichage pour consulter les résultats. Seulement, je voulais plus que tout reculer ce moment. La deuxième : je me rendais d'abord à la cafétéria et je passerai ensuite par le panneau d'affichage. Mais dans l'état où j'était, il m'était impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je me surpris alors à traîner dans les couloirs, marchant si lentement que je me demandais si j'atteindrai le bout avant la fin de l'heure. Soudainement, quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet, et je manquai de tomber à la renverse.

« Oh Bella ! » Je t'ai enfin trouvé !

Cette Alice !

« Viens vite ! Ils ont affichés les résultats, il faut que tu vois ça », me cria-t-elle.

« Euh Alice, j'avais prévu de… », me dérobais-je.

« Non, Bella viens voir. »

Elle empoigna mon bras, et je me laissais emmener. Nous arrivâmes en moins de deux minutes au panneau d'affichage où une foule de personne se tenait. Je vis Alice sautiller sur place, tel une petite fille.

« Regarde », me dit-elle.

Je soupirai, obéissais. Mon regard se posa directement sur les seconds rôles –souhaitant éviter de connaître le nom de l'heureuse élue du rôle principal- je parcourais les noms, n'y trouvant jamais le mien. Je soupirai, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Une vague de déception s'empara de moi.

« Alors ? » me dit Alice qui commençait à s'impatientait.

« Je n'y suis pas », lui répondis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Je n'aurai jamais dû y croire à ce point. Encore une fois, mon rêve m'échappait.

* * *

**Un Avis ?**


End file.
